


Surprise... oh well

by Skye_UwU



Series: OiFuta Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Cake, Does that even count as that, Implied Sexual Content, It's Futakuchi's birthday, M/M, OiFuta Week 2020, Oikawa's just trying to be a good boyfriend, Surprise Party, also they're unwrapping gifts, but like... failed, dont know, i also really like the idea of those two baking for each other to show their love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_UwU/pseuds/Skye_UwU
Summary: Oikawa plans a surprise party for Kenji
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Oikawa Tooru
Series: OiFuta Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007898
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Surprise... oh well

**Author's Note:**

> I lowkey headcanon Oikawa as a Beyonce stan and Futakuchi as someone who literally eats everything sour. Also, they are more loved dovey than they seem. Hope you enjoy it<3

Oikawa stood in the kitchen, trying to bake the best ever cake for his boyfriend. He baked a lemon cake since Futakuchi really liked sour, what Oikawa didn't understand. 

He scattered the last few teal sprinkles onto the cake, making it look a bit like Futakuchi's old volleyball uniform. 

All of Kenji's friends, which were basically only people he met at date tech, were waiting in the living room. They planned to throw a surprise party for a long time now, and now that Futakuchi turned 20, they decided it was the right time. 

Oikawa picked up the cake, humming a melody that sounded a lot like Beyonce, his smile growing wider the closer he was to the room. He enjoyed surprising his boyfriend as much as he enjoyed his boyfriend surprising him, so he had looked forward to it since forever. He could already imagine the look on his face when he came home, and all his friends, his boyfriend and his favourite cake were there. 

All those daydreaming was destroyed when his tall as boyfriend stood in the middle of the room, talking to a nearly as tall, blond-haired boy. 

Oikawa placed the plate on the wooden shelve next to the door. "Kenji, what are you doing here already?" "Got off early, it's my birthday after all. And don't scold them, I told them not to tell you." Koganegawa offered him an apologetic smile. 

Oikawa sighted, maybe a bit disappointed. "Don't be like that, I still think it's cute." the taller one said, walking over to give him a little kiss. 

"I made you a cake," Oikawa mumbled. "You give me things you normally can't offer me." Oikawa pinched his side, a slight grin spreading over his face again. 

Everybody got themselves a piece of Oikawa's admittedly very delicious cake, sitting down on their couch. "Whose idea was that anyway?" Kenji asked, taking another bite of the cake. "Bird-chan and mine. We're just gonna throw another one next year again. And you're not coming early then," he said, with a faked pout on his face. "It's not a surprise party then, dummy." "Mean, Kenji." 

"Can I give him my present now?" Kagonegawa asked, already fiddling with a small, purple coloured box. The birthday boy nodded, taking it, carefully opening the bow, just to rip open the wrapping paper. Inside was a small swing and a few treats. "For your hamster. I heard they like that. 

Futakuchi's slightly mocking expression changed to a genuine smile. "That's kinda sweet, thanks Kagone." He smiled so brightly, you could probably turn off the lights and he'd shine. 

Aone raised his arms, humming, but not saying a word, as always, giving Futakuchi a greenish box. Aone took it, and inside were lots of pictures of them together and sour gummies but also three of the books he wanted to read, but never even got to buy. 

Aone, despite seemingly not caring, had always put a lot of effort into his gift for his best friend, what he greatly appreciated. 

Last were the three ex third years. "You have to know, it was pretty much just Kamasaki's idea, but we all financially supported him." Kamasaki huffed a "Shut up." "Ohh, being my friend suddenly," Kenji said, his mocking expression coming back again. 

He took the envelope anyway, opening it. Inside was a coupon for a luxurious restaurant, for two people, three-course menu. "You always talked about wanting to go there with Oikawa, so here you are." Now both, Oikawa's and Futakuchi's eyes began to shine "That's really nice, thanks." "Wow, being nice suddenly." it was now Kamasaki's turn to tease him. 

"Do you not have a present for him?" Kagonegawa asked Oikawa. "No, bird-chan, he can have ME as his boyfriend, that's enough of a present if you ask me. I'm a three-course meal myself." Futakuchi had to suppress a laugh, trying to get out an ironic "Sure you are." which came out more serious than he'd liked to. 

"And anyway," Oikawa whispered, making sure to be quiet enough that the others wouldn't hear it, "You're getting your present later, you know." "Shut up, you could have told that when they left, but no, you had to make me look forward to it." Oikawa grinned, putting one arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Yes, that's fun." 

And after the guests left about three hours later, they took all the time they needed, only going to bed in the early morning hours.


End file.
